The Fifth Emperor
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Story 12 of the Newborn Saga, Part 5 of the Emperor Prequels, the Goko Arc. The Kids Next Door are in despair as the Four Emperors are preparing for war. What could possibly be worse in this time of fear and chaos than the appearance of a 5th? And their name is. . .
1. Long Live the Queen

**Ha HAAAAAA! You thought it was gonna be nice and simple, didn't ya?! You thought there was only Eight Firstborn? Thought there was only _Seven_ Lights and _Thirteen_ Darknesses? One thing you have to remember is I always have another twist waiting in the wings!**

**Take note that this chapter takes place on February 2 (2036), which is after the events of the previous prequels, EXCEPT for Sherry's tea party. Yes, believe it or not, Sherry's prequel began at the earliest time, but it ends at the latest time before the war! If you want better clarity, check out my Wikia timeline for story dates.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Long Live the Queen_**

**Zootopia, Mobius**

Zootopia was nothing like it originally was. The capital of Mobius, once a beautiful tourist attraction that possessed ways of accommodating all creatures, was now literally an enormous zoo where its once-civilized animals had devolved into unintelligent life forms. Banners of the Kremling Krew were strung up everywhere, and the idea of sanitation was abandoned, forcing the primal slaves to live like the animals they are.

But these animals weren't the only ones stripped of their dignity. One of Sector U.A.'s aspiring heroines, Ochaco Uraraka, was stripped of her gear and fit with a dark-green top and skirt, her back stamped with a Kremling tattoo and shackles linking her bare feet. All day every day, she used her gravitybending to lift stones, statues, and building materials, aiding the Kremlings in their reconstruction of the city. Her classmate, Koji Koda, was fit with the same gear, using his Anivoice Quirk to help manage the enslaved animals.

Izuku Midoriya, meanwhile, was a great source of entertainment! The young hero was stretched like an "X", chains binding his hands and feet, and his muscular chest was riddled with blood and bruises. The Kremlings were chanting a countdown, starting at 20, as Lord Fredrik was repeatedly and mercilessly pounding Deku to a pulp. Ever since being captured 14 days ago, he had become a living punching bag. The rules were simple: Deku had to endure multiple 20-second increments from whichever Kremlings paid 10 doubloons for a try. The game was open from 7 a.m. to 8 p.m. every day. Deku could easily end the game by crying, "PLEASE STOP!" The Kremling who could force this submission will win all the loot bartered in this Kontest, but if Deku gave up, they would kill one of his other friends. So, naturally, he said absolutely nothing, only opening his mouth to let blood out. Every day after it was over, Kami Heartly would treat all his wounds.

"Time's up, Kommander Fredrik, good attempt." The Klump said.

"Consarn it!" Rattlesnake Jake cursed; Tsuyu Asui was tied up in his tail. "What's it take to break this boy, Ah wanna eat some Froppy!"

"P-P-Please stop hurting Deku." Tsu stuttered. "Please, I'll work for the Krew. I'm an animal and everything, I'll fit in great, just stop torturing Deku! Ribbit."

"Some animals are meant to be eaten, sweetie. And you look mighty juicy." Jake licked Tsu's cheek, the girl sobbing.

"My turn!" Baron K. Rool stepped up, drawing a blunderbuss. "I remember when Kruckers used to torture his prisoners like this." he sniffled. With the cock one foot away from Deku's chest, he began shooting cannonball after cannonball. If not for his Quirk, Deku would no doubt be dead by now. For the sake of his friends, Deku would endure and survive.

"Take a break, you lot!" Manky Kong ordered. "It's about to begin."

Noah Heart was mounted on a gazelle as she rode to the center of the arena. (Said gazelle used to be Zootopia's top singer.) "Welcome, man and lady animals, to another exciting Kontest! Today's match features our favorite regent, King K. Rool, versus a guest he personally invited!"

_"BOOOOOO!"_ The Kremlings were terribly displeased by their king's challenger: a frail old man who almost looked like a ghost, his tiny blue eyes shadowed by his own forehead. His blonde hair seemed a bit too large for his head. His body skinny and limp, it looked like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The fact that he was approaching His Excellency as if they were on equal footing was an insult!

_One of Superbia's Top 10 Heroes, a U.A. teacher_

_ALL-MIGHT_

A Kopter had lowered a metal board to the center of the ring, and Eri was strapped to it. King K. Rool was next to her, patiently awaiting his opponent. All-Might glared at him suspiciously. "Do you really plan to honor our parley?"

"I may be a pirate, but I'm a man of my word." Kroctus replied. "If you defeat me, I will return Eri and all your precious children. You'll also be allowed to leave the planet safely. But if you lose, you will join them in captivity. Now, carefully touch the timebender to regain your lost strength. As soon as you're powered up, the brawl begins."

"Still taking bets, people, place your bets." said Mr. Big, the mouse mafia boss. "How long will the match last, one minute, two minutes, I got 30 seconds! We all know what the outcome's gonna be, but how long until we get there?"

All-Might could see the despair in Eri's eyes as he approached her. "…Please forgive me, Eri." Very slowly, he reached his finger and touched her. In a flash, the frail man inflated into a muscular masterpiece!

"HUORH!" Kroctus threw the first punch, but All-Might dodged with breakneck speed! The Kopter lifted Eri to the heavens, leaving nothing to obstruct them. Kroctus raced after All-Might, the hero using his superior legs to dash around and throw a punch at his head, to which Kroctus countered with his own Haki fist! All-Might's hardened fist sprouted up below Kroctus's snout, then he stomped the king's left foot. Kroctus withstood the mild pain and gnashed at All-Might, the hero evading and throwing a kick at the head. Kroctus punched, but All-Might grabbed his fist, but the king grabbed with the other hand and slammed him to the ground.

With every punch the king lay, the Kremlings cheered, "YAAAAAY!" With every blow dealt to the king, they cried, "BOOOOOO!"

All-Might punched K. Rool's toes to get free, recovering as both their hardened fists united in a stalemate. "So, some Superbians ARE knowledgeable in Haki!" Kroctus observed.

"Well, when you're born Quirkless, you need to make do somehow."

"Arrrrrhhhh!" Kroctus rapidly scraped his feet on the ground in attempt to push All-Might off the ring. The hero put full power in his legs to do the same, but while his speed was superior, strength was another story. Both muscleheads were stationed in place, before All-Might zipped away and caused Kroctus to stumble forward. All-Might ran to the opposite side and began channeling all his strength into his right fist. He whirled the fist like a fan, running when Kroctus tried to pursue, and also to build up his speed. When All-Might was finished, he charged K. Rool with the strongest attack he could muster: "United States of SMASH!"

Kroctus met the punch with his left fist, and All-Might's arm nearly combusted—but that was when the left arm ambushed Kroctus's head from the side! "BUUUOOOHHH!" Kroctus had nearly fallen off the ring, and his head was spinning: it seemed that All-Might quickly moved all that chi to his left arm! The hero rushed up and stomped the king's foot again, afterwards shoving him nearly inches away from the ring. All-Might ran in for the kill, his fist rocketing toward the reptile's head, but K. Rool's body became solid gold. The hero's arm ruptured, and K. Rool socked him in the gut! All-Might spat out blood, and one final blow to the head knocked the hero out cold.

K. Rool's Gold Haki deactivated, the king catching his breath. His subjects roared with applause over his victory. As Kroctus basked in the glory, he planted his foot on All-Might. "You were a cut above those puny pests, but your DNA is inferior to mine!"

"And our big, burly king is the WINNEEEER!" Noah cheered. "One minute thirty seconds! SWEET! I'm getting all I can eat!"

_"KREMLING KREW! KREMLING KREW! KREMLING KREW!"_

"Nnn… All-Might…" Deku spoke hoarsely. To think he was personally challenged by K. Rool, only to wind up like this. He was too cruel. And yet, even as he lay in defeat, he maintained a proud smile. "…I'll keep smiling, too. I refuse to let anyone die here."

"My turn!" Kudgel whacked Deku with his club like a baseball.

**Hideout Helm**

After returning to the base, Kroctus approached a sealed door and knocked forcefully. "You missed a great Kontest, Kami! I actually had to go Full Gold to keep from falling off."

_"CAN'T A GIRL TAKE A BATH IN PEACE?!"_

"Why can't you ever get excited for me?!"

_"Because I'm tired of being treated like one of your damn animals! Now, wait until I have some damn clothes on!"_

"I go through all the trouble of making clothing optional on this wretched planet and you won't even give your animalistic side some freedom?! Augh, human women are such pains…" He stomped off.

Kami, with her ear planted to the door, listened carefully. "He's gone now."

"Thank goodness." The Invisible Hero, Toru Hagakure, was enjoying a relaxing bubbly bath. "Heartly-san, I can't tell you enough how grateful I am. I was so dirty that I could see gunk under my nails."

"Yeah, you certainly needed it the first night."

"Still… I feel kind of bad. My friends are doing their absolute best to survive and I can't help them. I really want to, but if I get captured, I won't be able to contact the others."

"Technically, I could still contact them for you, since I have the email."

"True. Sigh… maybe I should. I should try to find where everyone is imprisoned. Even if I can't save them, I can still determine a good route for when help comes."

"I'll try to help you with that, but it'll be difficult without making myself look suspicious."

"I know. Thank you, Heartly-san."

_"HAAAAAAARRRRR!"_ The base suddenly rumbled violently.

"W-What the heck was that?!"

"That was K. Rool." Kami replied nervously. "Did something upset him?"

In the hallway, K. Rool had just been given the newspaper by a Rito crow. In response to the paper's content, he left a crater in the wall. "Just what is that little brat planning?!"

"I have no idea, My Lord!" the crow replied. "It could be that **SPOILER** is intending to send a message of some sort to us."

"So, they're that eager to pick a fight with us, eh?! Then so be it!"

**Planet Hyrule**

In almost a stark contrast, the world of Hyrule was entering a time of prosperity. Lizalfos helped the Zoras in catching fish, Hinoxes were working with Gorons in the mines, and the Lynels galloped across the fields with children cheering happily on their backs. A statue of Queen Mandy was set up in each town, some big and some small. It had become a weekly ritual for the citizens to gather around the statue and say, "Thank you, Queen Mandy, for all your hard work!" It was then they would present their "metaphorical" Gratitude Crystals, which would flow to the queen's heart via the statues. Why, it was no different than offering tributes to Goddess Hylia!

An expedition was taking place within the depths of Tanagar Canyon, the mainland's deepest gorge. Cindy Cortix was the leader, and her band consisted of undead animals and young Twili. "Gee, Princess Cindy, are you sure we're gonna find the traitors down here?" asked a green-haired boy.

"I dought you said dey were dead!" whined a short, 6-year-old girl with round yellow hair.

"No, they're undead!" Cindy stated. "Like those animals. And Commander Rash said they fled down here, so quit whining and hunt for any clues."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" As they trekked ever further into the canyon, they began to sing, _"We're hunting for the traitors, the traitors, the traitors, we're hunting for the traitors, wherever they may be. We're gonna kill the traitors, the traitors, the-"_

"No, you fools, if they're undead, we have to double-kill them!"

The kids shrugged and continued, _"We're gonna double-kill the traitors, the traitors…"_

Unfortunately, active KND operatives were shown no mercy. Within the dungeons of Hyrule Castle, captured operatives were forced to work in the mines. "Who made the rule that men had to do all the heavy-lifting while the girls did the sewing?!" asked Vicky the Baby-Shredder, her tongue not yet rescinded to her mouth. "I mean, the heavy-lifting part I'm okay with, but instead of sewing, I PREFER CUTTING! YAHAHAHAHAHA!" She turned her fingers into scissors and sliced up Tomoyo Daidouji's ragged dress.

"Ohhh…" The Sector TD operative struggled to hide herself as she cranked the lift. Her once beautiful silver hair had long been shaven as well, leaving herself completely chrome.

Jinta Hanakari of Sector JP was carrying boulder after boulder on his back, loading them onto lifts. "It's 30 to 29, Killua!" exclaimed Gon Freecss, racing past Jinta with a much larger boulder.

"Baka, mine have been bigger!" Killua Zoldyck raced him. "The score should be based on weight, not quantity!"

Both boys hauled their load onto a lift, standing straight and stretching. "Man, this training is awesome!" Gon beamed. "Not as good as Bisky's, but it keeps me on my toes." He started to do squats and kicks.

Killua watched him for a moment, but flushed and looked away. "You're the only person I know that would enjoy forced labor. I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Whatever, I can do this all day!" The boys ran to get the next load.

Jinta watched them curiously. "At least those guys are having fun… Y'know, they have the right idea! I'm very lucky to receive all this intense labor while the girls don't! I'm going to show them how strong I am! Yo, Syaoran, wanna have a contest?"

"I'm already far ahead of you!" shouted the Chinese boy, racing to load the next boulder. "My teammates are in here with me, so I can't fall behind them! And I thank Queen Mandy for this opportunity!"

"Hai! Thank you, Queen Mandy!"

It was true that Sector TD was known for their lovely outfits, credits to Tomoyo, which is exactly why they were stripped of that luxury, to further fill them with despair. Vicky would take photos of the group and have them mailed to their hometowns, to be either pitied or ridiculed. She was currently doing so with Li Meiling and Naoko, who were digging for gems in a tunnel. Naoko, being the weaker one, was having a hard time holding her shovel and standing, while Meiling had much more stamina.

"If I'm grateful for anything," Meiling said, "this labor only makes me stronger."

"Yeah… me, too." Naoko said, keeping a smile as she willed herself to endure. "Arigato, Mandy-sama."

"Arigato." Meiling agreed.

Their gracious words transformed into Gratitude Crystals, which flowed up through the soil, through the castle floors, and into the heart of Queen Mandy. She felt at ease, almost tempted to smile, as she was enjoying a refreshing meal. "If I'd have known Hyrule had a cook this good, I would've conquered the planet already."

"I'm so grateful for this amazingly rare opportunity, Queen Mandy!" Koko proclaimed with watering eyes. "Won't you try some, too, Princess Sivam?"

"I'm already eating, dummy." The Anti-Fairy Princess was stomping the food on her end of the table. "My people eat with their feets! Duuuuuhh!"

"How revolting." Mandy started, shutting her eyes from the sight.

"Oi, Lord Mandy! Intergalactic News just sent us a big headline." Creeper rushed in, the newspaper flapping in the air. "It's, eh… it's pretty big news."

"Let me guess, the Sky God Pirates took over Mushroom World." Mandy replied rhetorically as she took the paper. "As if Bowser would let them… w-what?!" Suddenly, the bliss of her meal became irrelevant.

**Sweetopia; Le Tea Lagoon**

Le Tea Lagoon was a marsh completely filled with steaming tea. People would often row large leaf boats (specially designed to not dissolve) on romantic dates, whilst the sentient sweets would sing to them. A charming tune was playing as Terry Stork was slowly rowing a boat, gazing into the hypnotic pink eyes of MaKayla King. On any other day, Terry would be delighted to be out here with the girl he crushed on… but he was less than so. And it didn't help that a sunglasses-wearing leprechaun was holding guns at them on his own boat.

_Dere… the chick is_

_Sittin' on her skinny ass_

_Think yo' a sexy boy_

_And you think y'all wanna be her toy…_

Lucky was singing the song from _The Little Mermaid_, though his lyrics were more than altered. Chumba-Wumbas rode smaller boats, surrounding them and humming music.

_And yo' a stupid hick_

_If ya don't be a dick_

_And wanna… kiss de hoe_

Terry was strongly resisting the urge to sock his stupid gold teeth. But Kayla took his hands and brought him in for a sweet kiss. The Chumba-Wumbas and sentient sweets chorused:

_Chitty-chitty-chitty bang bang bang!_

_Ya better do that thang! Ya better…_

_Kiss de hoe_

Lucky jumped between Terry and Kayla, shaking his rear.

_Chitty-chitty-chitty bang bang bang!_

_C'mon, bare them fangs, or you will…_

"Miss de hoe." Lucky crossed his arms with a gun cocked in each of their mouths.

Lucky returned to his boat, and Kayla engaged her lover in another kiss. "Terry, your saliva… it's so juicy~"

Terry pushed her away. "For God's sake, MaKayla, do you even realize what you're saying?!"

"I do! And I want more!" Kayla forced him into another kiss, trying to suck the saliva off his tongue. Terry was half-tempted to vomit.

_"Suck it like a chocolate dawwwwg."_ Lucky resumed singing as he sprayed whipped cream on a chocolate hotdog. _"She like a hungry frog, and don't mind bein' dirrrty…"_ He took out a doughnut and shoved both down his throat. _"Ya better fill up wit' dough, ain't other way though, but to… kiss de hoe."_

A Chumba-Wumba began to shave Terry's head from behind. _"Chitty-chitty-chitty bang bang bang! Ya better fill her up, ya better… kiss de hoe."_ The hair was placed into a pie and slipped into Terry's hands. Lucky was twisting a gun into Terry's ear, so with greatest remorse, he served the pie to Kayla. _"Chitty-chitty-chitty bang bang bang! Fill her up with hair, and then… kiss her dere."_

There were several piers connected to the shore of the lagoon with umbrella tables. Hisoka Morow observed the couple through binoculars, but could only make out their silhouettes through the steam. "Oh, Terry. Sweet, fiery young Terry. Why must your heart belong to her? Oh, how envious I am of that girl."

"You're disgusting, Hisoka." Lala Stork stated, seated across from him. "We may be distant relatives, but he's still your cousin."

"And yet, _you_ were still willing to trick them here, knowing Grandma would never let them leave. Who is really the disgusting one, Lala?" Hisoka asked with a wicked smile.

"Hmph! Don't even try to compare me to you!"

"Let's not deny our heritage, sweetheart." Hisoka resumed studying the couple. "Oh my… is she trying to chew off his hair? That's so… _wild_." The elastic Carnie began to sweat. "Oh, why can't _I_ have that? Why must my lust go forever unfulfilled?" Lala firmly stood up and marched off to find the furthest table.

**Whole Cake Chateau**

"Your Majesty! The paper has arrived!" Minister Goomnut shouted as he scampered into the throne room, a newspaper bobbing on his head.

"Look, Goomnut!" With a beaming, bubbly face, Queen Sherry showed him an image on her giant iPhone. "Lucky sent me a picture of Terry and his new betrothed. Aren't they adorable? It's like a fairytale come to life! Ma ma maaaa!"

"Yes, Your Majesty, but you really must see this."

"Hold on, I have to send this picture to Akko."

"YOU STILL HAVE THAT BRAT'S PHONE NUMBER?!" Goomnut exploded with frustration.

"Did you know that Akko has a classmate named Lin-Lin? That's such a coincidence! Maybe it was the stars signifying that we would meet!"

"YOUR MAJESTY! THE PAPER!"

"Oh, what could possibly be more important than my upcoming party?" Sherry rolled her eyes in aggravation as she telekinetically picked up the paper and held it close to her squinted eyes. "Nnnrr? …Wait! Is this true?!"

"That absolutely proves it! We can't trust those witches!"

"NO! After all the time I spent texting her, I refuse to believe Akko would betray me! I will have my magic show, no matter what! !"

**Free Kingdom**

The floating islands that composed the Free Kingdom had flown to Planet Aquaria. The speakers rang with gibberish that could only be recognized as Inkling language. Three figures were shown on Inkopolis News: Pearl, a white and pink Inkling with a crown; Marina, a brown-skinned Octoling with plum-brown and teal tentacles and a large zipper on her top, as well as Harry Gilligan, wearing sunglasses and his dreads soaked to make him look like an Inkling.

"Y'all know what time it is?" Pearl began.

"It's Off the Hook, coming at you LIVE from Inkopolis Square!" Marina followed. "Here again with our new resident rapstar, Harry Gilligan!"

"So, Harry, how you likin' the Free Kingdom so far?"

"So far, I say it's pretty slick, y'know?" Harry said, trying to talk like an Inkling. "Gotten a lot more chill after Skaios took more charge and I think it's lookin' better. My buds are havin' a fresh time, found a lot of stuff to keep 'em busy, and this place's been pretty accommodating."

"I can't say the same for your Squidtalk!" Marina joked.

"Still better than yours, Marina." Pearl remarked, causing the Octoling to flush. "So, Harry, how about treating us to one of your all-time greats?"

"I was startin' to think you'd never ask!"

The wind brushed Kirie Beatles' hair as she soared the sky on a purple Loftwing from Artemyra. She flew over the _Halberd II_, where Aurora Uno was locked in a sword fight with Meta Knight, having borrowed his false Galaxia Sword to use against his Aixalag Sword. Meta Knight's superior blade was able to whack Aurora's out of her hand, to which he said, "Grab it!"

Aurora reclaimed the sword and clashed with the silver blade once more. She imbued fire in it to increase its strength, striking with all the force she could muster. "We've been at this for a week! Are you sure I have the Galaxia Sword?"

"I am certain! When your father first wielded the sword, its Star Power became part of his chi. I feel that Star Power in you, unlike your brother. If Chris inherited the Combustion Eye, and Cheren the Master Sword, there is no doubt the right to wield Galaxia is inside you. And I will duel Galaxia! Now, fight me!" The knight continued with unyielding slashes, Aurora moving quickly to defend herself.

Chris Uno and Masaru Daimon were brawling in the Orchid Stadium, which was displaying a desert setting to enhance their Fire Chi. Orange flames met with sapphire flames as they fought with all their passion. Chris scowled at him in frustration as he rapidly brushed the blue flames aside, but a smirking Masaru evasively ran around the flames, shooting Chris from all angles. "You're such a slowpoke, Chrissie! A Demon Prince that can't even shoot blue flames!"

Alas, Chris was far less passionate than him at the moment. His mind was too stressed out after his conversation with Maddy, along with everything else taking place. All he knew was he needed more training, and Masaru was the first Sapphire Firebender he was lucky enough to meet. "You're lucky we're on the same side, punk, or I'd melt you in one blast!"

"Melt this, loser!" Masaru about-faced, bent down, held a finger by his rear, and blew a blue flame from his engine.

Kirie looked away in repulse, deciding to resume flight. Observing her other friends, Haruka was working in the Monokuma Hospital in Towa City, Vanellope was excitedly racing opponents across islands, and Artie was engaged in more Turf Wars with his new Inkling friends. Though it seemed like they were enjoying their selves, Kirie was sad that Mason and Sheila weren't here to enjoy the fun.

But this sadness did not compare to the torment and despair the Warriors 4 Evermore were undergoing. For trying to rebel against Captain Skaios, they were forced to overcome the virtual death courses. Nagisa Shingetsu hooked their bodies up to his computer's cyberspace, placing them in levels that his friends created from _Mario Maker_. The Avalarans would spend days inside single levels, falling in spike pits, lava, hitting invisible coin blocks, and when it would seem like they finally reached the Goal, a trap would suck them in and spit them out at the first checkpoint.

"Everybody, the newspapers are out!" called Kotoko Utsugi, waving one around. "You gotta look at it!"

The world-shaking news had spread even to this untethered nation, and had captured the eyes of every citizen, but none more than Sector V. "I knew Sheila was gonna whip out some kind of crazy plan, but this…this is too much." Harry Gilligan stated.

"Is this what Maddy was talking about?!" Chris exclaimed.

"And, of all people… _she_ went along with it?!" Aurora questioned.

There were three notable people on the headline's image. On the left, there was their former teammate, Sheila Frantic, grinning at the camera and shining a Light Fist. On the right, there was Maddy Murphy, showing the worlds the burning passion of her Haki Fury. But in the center, who drew the most attention from the camera, was Nebula D. Winkiebottom: she wore a black pirate's hat with a white feather and 'KND' written, and a black vest with a white blouse. (Oh, and Vweeb was waving on her hat.)

_CORUSCANT CAPITAL IN CHAOS_

_Galactic Council has just been raided by the Kids Next Door, under the command of High Supreme Leader Nebula, with the aid of her Galactic Kid Council and a mass assembly of all their KNDs! The city is in panic, politicians are crying to their mommies! When interviewed by one of our reporters who lost the draw, Nebula had this to say:_

_"The Kids Next Door has officially become an intergalactic pirate crew! The council and I have agreed that, as we do not work for any one government and act on our own terms, we are therefore pirates. And like the pirates we are, we sail the cosmos in search of many rare treasures and more kids to add to our crew! You should also take note that any towns where a KND sector is stationed is therefore our pirate territory."_

_It also seems that the pirate community has seen logic in Nebula's words and have begun to acknowledge the KND as one, massive pirate crew. To that end, our friends at the media and underground communities alike have arrived at an important decision: as the KND are now considered pirates, with over 40 planets' worth of an estimated 1.5 million operatives under Nebula's command, the Supreme Captain has among the largest known empires in the universe. And so, Nebula D. Winkiebottom has been declared a Fifth Pirate Emperor, or "Goko" if you're Japanese. That's right, folks! For the first time in the history of pirates, there are now FIVE official Emperors living at one time! What could this mean for our humble cosmos?! All I know is it's BIG NEEEEEWS!_

**Underworld**

A glass aquarium was steadily rising out of the Sanzu River. The crane carefully lowered it onto a carriage. The only soul within the aquarium was bound in the heaviest chains. His being was as slimy green as the deepest depths.

"So, _that's_ who the Fifth Emperor is." said Magellan, the driver of the carriage. "But how did you know this?"

"I am linked to all the souls of the ocean-ah." Davy Jones replied. "I know what's happening at all times. Now that the KND have crossed to the world of pirates… I can at long last have my revenge-ah!"

"You have already lost this war, Jones! With your death, you can only act as the mediator. You will be claiming no souls!"

"So you claim… but my contract is firm even after death-ah. And finally, the Kids Next Door can be bound by it."

* * *

**Whoa! Now, how did we arrive at THIS conclusion?! I think we need to rewind back a bit! But we'll do that next time! This whole twist is heavily based on a similar twist that _One Piece_ pulled. I don't think this prequel will last very long, its main purpose is planning the final setups so that _Pirate Wars_ can get right to the action! (Imagine if all these prequels were actually part of the main story's body itself, it would be soooo huge.)**


	2. His Loyal Operatives

**This chapter takes place on January 25, 2036.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: His Loyal Operatives_**

**Planet Wisp; Galactic Kid Council**

The Supreme Leaders of the Intergalactic Kids Next Door had gathered in the audience chamber. This included the Minish, who shared seats with the Kateenians, and even the trolls and Gems from New Galaxia were in attendance. There were a few absent, however: the Hyrule KND, Mobian KND, and even Nebula's personal favorite, whose vacant seat was closest to the central platform.

"Good respective time of day, fellow Kids Next Door." Nebula began. "I've called this meeting to bring attention to an ever-growing force that has threatened numerous KND sectors within the past month: the Four Pirate Emperors. Almost sequentially, the Four Emperors have captured sectors from Earth, Superbia, and other worlds, and worse is the fact that Planet Hyrule and Mobius have been completely taken over by two of them. Furthermore, I've been informed that Earth's very own Sector V has joined forces with them."

This stirred a cluster of conversation from the leaders, before Karkat Vantas shouted, "PIPE DOWN, you idiots! They're obviously just pretending to work for them!"

"NO!" Sheila Frantic shouted from Nebula's platform. "They're bloody traitors, the lot of them! I won't ever forgive them until I kick all their arses!"

"Ahem." Nebula coughed. "You can view that scenario however you like, but the bottom line is, for the sake of our fellow operatives, we must go to war with the Four Emperors. Just another day in the life, right? Except, given these special circumstances, Sheila here has proposed a plan. Miss Frantic, the floor is yours."

Sheila withdrew a large book and plopped it on a desk, a camera magnifying it for all to see. "Me mum had this since she was a tyke: a full copy of the _Pirata Codex_. These are all the rules that all pirates live by."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Lenari (Minish leader) shouted. "Since when do pirates have rules, it looks like a silly movie prop!"

"Well, technically they're guidelines, but the Code has been treasured by pirates for generations! And here's the part I wanna show ya." Sheila opened to the desired page. "This part talks about how to become the Pirate King. 'The Pirate King is the one respected by all pirates. Higher than even the title of Emperor, whoever becomes the King will have supreme position and authority over all in the Pirate World. There is only one way to achieve this title: when all Pirate Lords and Emperors have acknowledged only one pirate as their true leader, whether by force or will.'

"I think it's that rule," Sheila explained, "that caused all the pirates to go to war the first time. They were tryin' to oust each other and have all the force of all their crews. But it also says that there needs to be Four current Emperors before a King can be decided. It was decided that a war was an acceptable way to decide the King."

_Holy crap._ Mason thought to himself. _I've never seen Sheila sound so knowledgeable about anything. Heheh! Most of the time, she's all fists and feet, but she sounds like she's read this whole book 10 times over!_

"So, if there was already a Pirate War, why did none of them become the King?" Griffin Firecrystal (Avalar leader) asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think it was because a winner was never decided. According to the Code, if an Emperor dies during a war they fought in, it's decreed they have submitted to the eventual victor. However, if an outside party kills or 'defeats' an Emperor, it doesn't count as a submission, and I think it's because of that the war could never really finish. After all, Davy Jones got killed by Melody's mum, and Blackbeard was whooped by Yours Truly."

"So, what's all this have to do with anything?" asked Pluey (Pumparia leader).

"It's obvious the new Four Emperors are preparing for a war." Nebula stated. "Whether capturing our operatives was part of the plan or not, the fact is we are already involved. And if we're forced to fight in this war, we might as well go home with the full bounty! That's why I propose that the Kids Next Door announce ourselves to the universe as pirates. And with me as your leader, I will become the Fifth Pirate Emperor, and by winning this war, the other Four Emperors will become our ALLIES!"

Her face was beaming as she completed this speech. She was waiting for the excited reactions from her subordinates. "Well?! Pretty epic plan, right?"

". . . . !" The entire chamber exploded with protests! "No offense, Supreme Leader, but you're completely crazy!" declared Lemillion (Superbia leader). "Those pirates not only took half of one of my best sectors, they captured an innocent child who was under our protection. We've shamed heroes everywhere, and you expect us to stoop to their level?!"

"What we'll be doing is no different than what the KND does every day!" Nebula argued. "We don't work for any government and act independently, sharing or acquiring our own resources, just like the pirates! …Though, to make our point, I guess we _will_ have to raid a government building."

"I VOTE FOR PIRACY!" Bender Rodríguez shouted. "Finally, my years of bank-robbing have paid off!"

"I don't CARE about making buddies with them!" Pyler (Solaran leader) shouted, his violet flame igniting. "I just wanna beat the crap out of them!"

"I admit, I'm not totally married to this plan." Nebula replied. "No matter what, we WILL rescue our operatives. But if we go through with it, and I become King, we may have to remain pirates indefinitely, or I'll be disrespecting their culture by throwing away the crown, and that alliance will crumble. In fact, it may even create other problems. But, if those allies stay faithful to us, then we shouldn't have to worry. Still, I won't go through with it unless the majority agrees."

The leaders were silent as they glanced at each other. "I'm not asking for a decision now. I want you all to discuss this with your own operatives. You'll each be given a recording of this meeting, and there will be a poll posted on the website asking if they want to become pirates. Beyond that, it will be up to you all on how you wish to approach the coming battle. If there are no other questions…"

"I have one." Minksman raised his little hand. "Where's Cheren? Was he captured, too?"

"I have no real idea, but as soon as he shows up, he's gonna walk the plank. Earth is in a complete mess right now, but luckily, I've appointed a temporary replacement for Cheren. Is there anything else? …Dismissed."

As the leaders were making ready to return home, Nebula spoke with her vice-leader, Jerome in private. "Just wanted to tell you that's the craziest plan I've heard in eons."

"Thank you for the input, Bro." She smiled in sarcasm. "Actually, let's pay a visit to Earth real quick. If we can't contact Cheren, maybe Nerehc will have some idea where he is. If not that, he could certainly lend us a big hand in this war."

**KND Moonbase; three hours later**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T HELP?!" Nebula bellowed at the Negaverse leader.

"I'm sorry!" Nerehc raised his hands in defense. "I really want to, but, funny thing is, we're kinda caught up in our own Pirate War. It's REALLY crazy, too! First, the Little Dad Pirates, they-"

"DON'T." Nebula was not in the mood for this. "Just… focus on your war, and we'll handle ours. I don't need any more headaches."

"Alright. Maybe I'll send you a journal about it or something!" With that, Nerehc returned to the mirror.

"Sigh… and his operatives have gotten a lot stronger, too."

"Well, on the bright side," Vweeb said from her shoulder, "if it goes well on his end, you'll have even MORE allies!"

"Hm hm, there's that. Man, I could sure go for some semla right now, my sweet tooth's been active all day."

"That Field Day game got you addicted, huh?"

"E-yep."

**Audience Chamber**

There was an unsettling air amongst the operatives gathered in the auditorium. They noticed that several sectors were absent and they knew why. They were almost hoping that Cheren was going to make his sudden return, only to be disappointed. Jerome had just showed them the video of the meeting, and the fact Cheren was missing only filled them with more dread.

"So, you lot can vote on that poll on your own time." Jerome said. "As was discussed, your Supreme Leader is still M.I.A., and until he is found, we have assigned a temporary replacement. May I introduce, King Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum of Avalar."

A golden-haired boy with cat ears, a tail, and king's attire stepped up, greeting the operatives with a smile. Beside him was his partner, the Forest Pirate Tani. "Hello! It's very wonderful to meet you all. You may not know me, but I was a captive of the Sky God Pirates until two of your operatives were kind enough to rescue me. The least I can do is help lead you in these dark times. I've been given brief descriptions about some of you, so based on that, I would like to help develop a plan-"

_"BOOOOOOO!"_ Evan was punished with all manner of trash, unwanted food, weapons, and bending alike.

"Who the hell is this twerp?!" Ruby of Sector KB shouted. "Give us back Cheren!"

"We don't want no foreigners runnin' our business!" Chimney screamed.

"Bring Cheren back to us!" Drake Puncture of Sector Q demanded.

"Give us _Mother 3_!" Eddy Flores yelled.

"ENOOOUUUGH!" Tani cried, aiming her bow. "The next person who speaks is getting an arrow to the face!"

"J-Just, calm down." Evan stuttered. "Look, I…I know I could never replace your leader, and I never intended to… but after hearing how much you've been going through following his absence, I felt obligated to help you. What you need is a strong leadership to get you back on your feet."

"A 'strong leadership'?" Evan gasped when he felt a gun to his head: Ciel Phantomhive of Sector $ had snuck behind him. "You? I don't think even Cheren would let himself be defeated so easily."

Evan closed his eyes and took a breath. "But shouldn't you pull the trigger before claiming your victory?"

"Don't mind if I do." Ciel shot the gun.

Time seemed to slow down for Evan as he bent back to dodge the bullet. Afterwards, he swiped the gun from Ciel's hand, smirking at the earl. "His Observation Haki is impressive." came the voice of Sebastian Michaelis. Evan frowned when the butler began to scratch his cat ears. "And I sense a remarkable air about him. I say he will make a fine leader."

"You only say that because he's a bloody CAT!"

"Well, if I may weigh in," said Bon Clay Jr., Sector KB leader, "I don't care how good you can tango, I ain't lettin' any pussycat replace mah Cherry Boy."

"Seconded." Melody Jackson folded her arms, scowling. "It's one thing to replace teammates, but I won't replace family members."

"Ahem, Melody?" Mason spoke up awkwardly. "About that, I need to talk to you after this."

"We only want Cheren!" Grenda (Sector GF) thundered. "No CATS! No CATS! No CATS!" She started pounding the seat in front of her.

"Okay, everyone needs to calm down!" ordered Mikoto Misaka, Sector AC leader. "Look, I'm fairly new to this organization, so maybe I don't have the sentimental feelings you all have, but we should at least give this guy a chance."

"I'm not gonna listen to a thing this guy says." Lars of Sector BC stated. "Cheren was the perfect mix of friendly and aggressive, that's what made him so special. This guy doesn't look aggressive at all!"

"Honestly, that was one of the best things about Cheren." Lee Andrew replied.

"Finally, someone gets it!" Ruby proclaimed.

"We do not have time to argue about this." Sapphire said. "Cheren or no Cheren, we need a leader."

"Yeah, leave it to you to not give a crap."

"Actually Ruby, I will be remiss if this boy overstays his welcome and will personally grab him by the tail and throw him into space if he does so."

"R…Really?" Ruby gazed at her partner with admiration.

"I dunno." said Sind, leader of Sector GT. "When we first wanted to join, Cheren tried to forbid it because we were too big."

"But then he realized you were pushovers, so he allowed it!" Chimney argued. "CHEREN BEST BOY!"

Argument erupted throughout the chamber, and Evan shrank in guilt. "Oi, Sheila, can't you tell them to stow it?!" Tani asked.

"Yeh, no can do." Sheila twisted her pinky in her raccoon ear. "I happily accept you as me mates, but not as a Cheren replacement."

Seeing that the debate was going nowhere, Jerome announced, "I'm calling an assembly recess! Please return in 10 minutes!"

He, Evan, and Tani met in a private room. "I've gotten so used to running a kingdom that I thought running a new kingdom would be easy." the king said, sitting on a chair with his head bowed in shame. "But they really don't like me."

"They're just a bunch of babies." Tani said. "If they're so used to a 'wonderful' leader like Cheren, why can't they accept a NEW wonderful leader? Especially if it's only temporary, flippin' heck!"

_"Hello? Anyone in there?"_ There was a knock at the door.

Jerome answered to find Nagisa Shiota, leader of Sector SA. "Hi! Mind if I speak to Evan?"

Jerome turned to the king, who nodded. Nagisa stepped in. "Index, here he is." He held his phone up to him. A young nun was displayed on it.

_"Hello, Evan! My name's Index; I'm an operative, but for certain reasons, I'm kind of in hiding. Have you ever heard of the Rukh?"_

"Rukh? Uh, the word doesn't sound familiar…"

_"Let me put it simply: right now, there's a huge swarm of gold butterflies fluttering around you."_

"W-What?!" Evan panicked and flailed his arms.

_"No, relax! Only I can see the Rukh, and they're not harmful in any way. They're mystical spirits who gather around special people who have the ability to influence others, and you happen to have a whole bunch. It shows that you're a wonderful king whom a lot of people are loyal to! I think only Cheren has as much Rukh as you do. Unfortunately, it seems his Rukh influenced the operatives so much that they refuse to adapt to new Rukh."_

"So, you mean a bunch of invisible spirits make people decide if they should follow someone?!" Tani questioned. "What load of rubbish is that?!"

_"Th-That's not what I mean! The Rukh's power relies on the person's ability to lead and persuade others. Evan's influence was all natural, but if that influence were missing, as is the case with Cheren, your followers will be in chaos. …If nothing else, I guess I'm trying to boil this down to a psychological science."_

"So, because they're too used to Cheren's Rukh, they won't adapt to mine, is that it?"

_"I'm not sure if they will or not, but all that matters is getting everybody on the same track. Just try to say things that Cheren would say."_

"Like what?"

**Moonbase Bridge**

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Mason?" Melody asked.

Mason had led her to a tan-skinned boy with a teal track jacket. The boy seemed to be gazing at Melody with his mouth slightly agape. "Melody, this is Yuta. We rescued him from the Sky Gods, too."

"Princess Melody Jackson!" Yuta got down on one knee and took her hand. "It's such an honor to meet you! My father and I worship the Sea God, so we're super big fans of you!"

"Oh." Melody was unpleased. Of all the reasons to be famous, being related to Kyogre was not one she preferred.

"Hey, has your mother ever told you about a boy named Cojero, from when she visited Adabat? That was my dad! Haha, we all oughta meet up for a family dinner! I also have a big sister, and she's a real great waterbender, too."

"I thought you two would be a great team." Mason replied. "I mean, not like joining the sector or anything, but since he's on our side now, and…"

Mason thought the best thing to do was stop talking when he felt Melody's glare. "Nope." She kicked Yuta on his back. "'Far as I'm concerned, Sector L only has one waterbender-"

"Melody, at the very least, give him some tips and training."

"Only if he passes my test. Yuta, what happened to my brother?"

"Your brother? …Oh yeah, when I used to watch the KND News, I always cracked up at his jokes! 'Course, that was two years ago. Where is he, actually?"

"HE GOT KILLED, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Melody kicked Yuta's head like a soccer ball. "So, don't you DARE go admiring me without acknowledging HIM!" And she marched away.

"Yeah… thought I mentioned that." Mason scratched his head awkwardly.

"W-Wait!" Yuta recovered and rushed after her. "Please don't be mad, I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"I'll bet you didn't." Melody faced him again. "Look, buddy, we have nothing to do with Kyogre. If you're going to idolize us, idolize us for being heroes, not because of stupid Kyogre. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more experienced people to speak to." She left on that note.

"Sigh… I feel terrible." Yuta said, bowing his head.

"The lesson is, don't meet your heroes." Mason replied, patting his back in comfort.

"I'm not giving up, yet!" Yuta quickly pumped up with energy. "I must honor Melody and Danny by fighting beside her in the field of battle! After this assembly, I'm gonna try again."

"You can if you want to, but don't try to hit on her. She's already taken." Mason tapped his shoulder and pointed to a closet.

Some scary music played as Eric Horvitz peeped out of the closet. Though he was still a scrawny nerd, that dark glare was strong enough to drop all Yuta's defenses.

Melody had gone to meet with Sunni Chariton and Maddy Murphy. "So, girls, I want your opinion, you really think Sector V up and turned traitor?"

"I just asked Sheila about it, she keeps insisting they're 'traitorous drongos.'" Maddy replied. "Chris told me himself they were going to try and make allies with them. But if Sheila's trying to make Nebula go with this whole 'Emperor' thing, that's gonna put them in a bad position, won't it?"

"Sheila's always been an oddball." Sunni followed. "Who knows if she's trying to help them or if she took it the wrong way?"

"Either way, Chris hasn't been responding to my emails. I can see why you're worried for them, Melody. You think we'll end up having to save them, too?"

"Yes, I do. But if it comes to that, I'd rather leave it to you girls. There's actually someone else on my mind."

"Who?" asked Sunni.

"I've been trying to email my friend from Superbia the past few days, but she won't respond. I think she's been captured by the Kremlings, too. I want to rescue her. Hopefully, Tsu's hanging in there."

**Planet Mobius; _Mogeko Kremlin_**

Tsuyu Asui was tied to a chair with her eyelids taped open. Her head was fixed to face a projector screen. Moge-ko Leijon hooked a computer up to it and announced, "I present to you: Asui's fan art!" She clicked, and a slideshow began.

Froppy's eyes were exposed to various pictures drawn by her adoring fans. "W-Wait! Is that me?! W-What am I doing with Deku? A-And with Uraraka?!"

"Asui is such an inspiring hero!" Moge-ko cooed, stroking her froggy face. "Everybody loves her! She is a symbol of peace."

"N-No! This isn't how I wanted people to admire me! Please, stop showing me these!" Froppy struggled to escape. "This is degrading! Please, I don't wanna look at these!"

"Tsu is everyone's favorite." Moge-ko massaged her sensitively. "We all want Tsu. Tsu is waifu."

"NOOOO! Please stop! I'm not an object, I'm a U.A. hero! Stop drawing me like that! NOOOOOOO!"

Tsu's cries echoed through the door. A Frogoon and a Mogeko were standing guard. The Mogeko wore a blissful smile, while the Frogoon had round eyes and a long frown. They made no reaction to the wails of despair. They simply did their job.

…The Frogoon slowly glanced at the Mogeko. …The Mogeko calmly smiled at the Frogoon. …The Frogoon carefully faced forward again. …The Mogeko did the same.

**Moonbase Audience Chamber**

Everyone regrouped in the auditorium once the recess was over. None of them seemed especially thrilled to resume their debate, nothing would've changed in those 10 minutes. Even King Evan seemed sardonically eager as he took his place before them. "Hello again, everyone. Hope you enjoyed your break. Putting your thoughts into consideration, it's clear to me you won't settle for anything less than your Cheren. Well, if you want Cheren so badly, why don't you go and get him yourselves?!"

The operatives were taken aback by his newfound assertion. "Seriously, why don't you?! MY subjects risked their lives to save me, and because of that, they were all captured, probably being tortured like all your friends! The worst part is, they would've failed were it not for your two operatives lending a hand. And if they were kind enough to save me, what's stopping you from saving your friends? SO, GET OFF YOUR LAZY ARSES AND GO SAVE THEM!"

There was some murmured discussions before Chimney asked, "And how we s'posed to do that without getting caught ourselves?!"

"If you would shut up and listen, maybe you'd know!" Tani retorted.

"Right now, I want nothing more than to save my kingdom." Evan continued. "I know that, right now, they're depending on me to come back for them. So, I'm positive that Cheren is relying on YOU all to save your friends. So, let's share the burden and rescue them together! Show me what Cheren has taught you and let's go save EVERYONE!"

_"YEEEAAAAAHHH!"_

Though no one else could see, the sight was clear on Index's screen: golden butterflies fluttered throughout the stands. Before, they were being repelled and rejected by the operatives, only to now be welcomed by a newfound motivation: to bring pride to their true leader.

"I'm glad you're all excited, but I want you to think carefully. You must decide whether or not you truly wish to go to war with the Four Emperors. If you'd rather stay at your homes and be with your families, if you truly think you're not ready for a battle of this magnitude, there is no shame in that. But if you're prepared for the worst, then I would like some volunteers. Our first priorities will be to form Rescue and Scouting Parties. I want to meet with every available Sector Leader and discuss a plan. So… show of hands?"

Sector W7 were the first to raise hands. Sector Q wanted in on the action, as did the three members of Sector SA, Sector AC, Sector $, KB, and RZ, whilst other sectors were mixed on their volunteers. "Alright. Leaders, please join me in the meeting room. Let's show Cheren how far you've all come! Kids Next Door FOREVERMORE!"

_"KIDS NEXT DOOR FOREVERMORE!"_ ("Crap, that sounds WAY cooler than 'Kids Next Door Rulez'!" Drake said.)

"WE'RE HEEEERE! !" Suddenly, Sector MG burst into the room. "We're sorry we're late!" Wendy yelled.

"You guys won't believe it!" Maria screamed. "We were captured by the Sky God Pirates, but we escaped! We didn't lose a single operative! Heh, those Four Emperors are total jokes!"

". . . . ." The operatives greeted them with stares. "Would somebody like to fill them in?" Jerome asked.

As the auditorium was beginning to clear out once more, Melody heard a familiar annoying voice: "MELODY!" Behind her, Yuta was on his knees and begging. "I am filled with determination! Please allow me to fight beside my hero! Give me the chance to honor both you and Danny!"

"Sigh… you're very annoying." Melody shook her head, but sported a smile. "But whatever, I'll take it as long as I can rescue Tsu. If you fall behind, I'm leaving you in the dirt."

"No worries!" Yuta stood up with hands to his hips. "I will fight for you with all my strength!"

**January 28** (Play "Snake Eater" from _Metal Gear Solid 3_!)

_"These are all the operatives who were confirmed captured." Francis Drilovsky briefed, showing the images on the holo-screen. "Lola and Terry were initially sent to spy on the Big Moms, during which their friends were taken from their own treehouse, meaning we can only assume the worst for the former two. Our non-operative ally, Suki provided us with a detailed report of the event, and she desperately wants to rescue them. But I doubt we want her to get killed, so let's have someone smarter go with her."_

On Planet Sweetopia, under the dark of night, six figures dove from an airship into the Broccoli Forest, opening parachutes to make for a soft landing. "Merp? Did you hear that?" asked a Veggie Shy Guy as he and his partner went to investigate, candycane spears ready. Both Shy Guys were shot by Antikill bullets and knocked out.

"Excellent shot, My Lord." Sebastian said to Ciel, who twirled his gun proudly.

"Make sure you allow no enemies to see you." Ciel told his team. "We must collect whatever intel we can on our enemies, and of Sector IC's whereabouts."

"Yeah, you don't need to tell us 50 times." Pacifica Northwest remarked, carrying a chi-blocked lunch box. "The real problem is making sure Suki doesn't go crazy. These Size Crystals have a time limit, y'know."

"I'll catch her in my Binding Bands in case she tries to." Prince Raleigh said.

"Look out, Big Mom Pirates!" Carol cheered with a proud smile. "Carol Masterson is back for Round 2!"

_"Why on Earth should we take Suki?!" Ciel shouted. "She'll be a liability!"_

_"But Suki is powerful, isn't she?" Evan asked. "She'll be very helpful in a bad situation. Just find a way to keep her in check."_

_"Next is Sector TD," Francis continued, "who were captured by the Boogey Pirates on Hyrule, while Sector JP has eluded capture and are investigating. But most important is that Cheren and Panini are there, too."_

A Boogey Pirate ship glided over a barren canyon whose walls could be mistaken for giant bones. Two figures dove off and into the canyon's depths, kicking toward the ground to slow their descent. Nagisa and Morgiana landed softly in the canyon's base, Goombella peeking out of the former's backpack. "You guys ready to start living off the wild?" Nagisa asked.

"It's going to feel so empty without Index with us." Goombella said.

"If the pirates were watching the news that day, having her would paint a target on us." Morgiana replied regrettably.

"Yeah…" The Goomba sighed. "Well, I guess we better find Killua-"

"On second thought, maybe it's not too late to bring Index." Morg said quickly in a flustered fashion.

"I thought so, Morgie." Nagisa smirked.

The Boogey ship that had carried them sailed to a nearby mountain, magically transforming into a S.C.A.M.P.E.R.. As soon as it landed, the ship retracted into Kiki Yamaka's broomstick. The five Sector MG members took in the surroundings. "I've actually got experience exploring the wild." Oliver said. "It was during a week-long field trip to Avalar."

"Why did we have to come here?" Kiki shivered. "I can already feel Lord Mandy… staring at me! Eeeeeek…"

"Still can't believe Maria didn't wanna come with us." Phil said. "I hope she'll be alright with that nutjob sister of hers."

"Let's find a spot to camp for the night." Wendy suggested. "Then we'll set off on a fresh new morning!"

_"Sector W was captured by the Kremlings." Francis showed pictures of them next. "All we know is they were separated and are being held in various settlements. It's possible they're on Mobius, the Kremlings' territory. Compared to the others, spying on the Kremlings may be the most difficult. You have to assume that every non-sentient animal is in league with them, including the tiniest ant, and they'll all be sharing information with one-another. Think very carefully if you want to explore that world."_

_"I'LL DO IT!" Chimney cried._

Not long after landing on Mobius did Mocha find herself wrestling with a dinosaur. She had it in a choke hold as the beast collapsed under her weight. Another Redeye charged at Mocha, its teeth aimed at her neck, but Aisa leapt off her friend's back and shot three arrows into its brain. Chimney was using Fishman Karate against five Sharpclaws and was able to best the prehistoric soldiers.

_"RAAAAH!"_ Another Redeye was charging at them, but it appeared to be a cyborg, its left eye mechanical. April Goldenweek painted a red mark on a tree, hoping to lure the beast, but it kept its sights on her as she ran. "It looks like my Hypno Paint doesn't work on that one."

"These Kremlings have no appreciation for nature!" Apis shouted. "Turning animals into machines?! It can't get any worse than that!"

Elsewhere on the planet, Sector AC landed on a coast. Three Almost Mecha-Lions were charging at them; they were robotic lions with flesh faces on chainsaw heads. Misaka zapped lightning at the cyborgs to disable them. "What kind of animals are they, anyway?!" yelled her teammate, Touma as he was punching away walking fish with dog heads.

"I would say they're chimeras." Kuroko Shirai replied, using her Teleport power to warp needles into wolves with cacti lodged in their brains. "Animals that have been scientifically fused into one."

"Seriously? These Kremlings are messed up."

"Couldn't agree more." Misaka said, zapping two orangutans with walrus heads. "Hope we get the chance to crush whoever's idea this was."

_"The GKND have procured several ships belonging to each of the crews during previous encounters." Francis said. "We can use them to sneak onto the respective planets."_

_"But how will we sneak into the Free Kingdom?" Maddy asked. "We still can't get in contact with Sector V."_

_"We might have a way." Wendy replied. "Louise said she hid Paint Portals all around the kingdom, and I think she's willing to cooperate…"_

_"I sure hope so." Melody replied. "If she pulls another gun on us, I'm seriously socking her."_

_"At any rate, I hope you all are satisfied with your decisions." Evan said. "I don't know where Cheren is now, but I'm sure he's doing his best for you all, and he'd be proud of you for taking action!"_ (End song.)

**Planet Hyrule; Lost Woods**

Cheren was blindfolded as he sensed his way through the woods. Compared to other tests Bisky put him through, this felt pretty basic for Observation Haki. They kept walking until Cheren sensed an enormous tree with bark in the shape of a mustache and eyebrows. But before that tree lay a gaping pit. Cheren lifted the blindfold to properly observe the darkness.

"This is the entrance to the Pit of 100 Trials." Bisky said. "You must go in there unarmed, using only the materials you find in the depths, as well as the Haki you mastered. If you can successfully reach the bottom and return, you'll have passed my lessons. You sure you're ready?"

His face showing determination, Cheren discarded his weapons and his jacket. He formed a "T" pose as he glared into the pit. "Ready when you are."

Bisky smiled. He truly believed he was strong enough to survive, believed his will would carry him through. Nothing was going to hold him back, nothing would distract him. Bisky reached and placed a hand to Cheren's back. "Your friends were all captured by the Four Emperors."

"What—AAAAAAHHHH!" Down, down into the pit he fell. Bisky listened until his screams faded to silence. Even she wasn't sure how deep the pit stretched, nor how long he would be down there. But she would camp here and wait for him to deliver his pent up fury.

* * *

**I don't know why I'm torturing U.A. so much, I love the characters. But keep in mind that, even though those side sectors are taking part in the action, they might not get much screen time.**


	3. A Matter of Pride

**This story was actually heavily cut down from its original plan, because I wanted to write out Cheren's entire venture down the Pit of 100 Trials. But that would've taken WAAAAY too long and kinda weigh down everything else. So maybe someday, I'll write it as an optional DLC type thing. This chapter takes place on January 28.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: A Matter of Pride_**

**Pit of 100 Trials**

The Darknut brought its claymore down upon Cheren, the boy struggling to block it with the Haki concentrated in his dagger. The Darknut pulled back and stabbed lower, but Cheren sensed this attack and leapt onto the weapon, quickly yanking its helmet off and beheading the demon. Cheren gasped for breath, his sweat mixed with blood and mud. At his back, four Lizalfos and 10 Moblin lay dead. Cheren saw yet another Memo Stone and a graphite rock available for carving. He decided to write on it.

_Cheren's Log, Floor 32. I have no idea how long I've been down here. The walls of this Sheikah-made dungeon provide artificial light. The rooms keep changing environments, from forests, jungles, lava, snow, water, desert, even storms, and it all feels natural. My body struggles to adjust to these changing temperatures and atmospheres. And yet, I force myself to press on. But… why? Why do all this just to prove I'm strong enough to lead them? Bisky told me all my friends were captured, but is that really true? Did she only say that to motivate me?_

_I just can't believe it. I can't believe all my strong and reliable operatives could be beaten. I know more than anyone how good they are. So, why…why do they even need a leader like me? Especially one that has to go through all this. But what if they really were captured? Is it because I wasn't around? Because I left for this training? Either way, maybe I really don't deserve to lead. Maybe they want a new leader…_

Cheren dropped the rock after finishing the memo. There were, of course, other memos written by many who've attempted the pit. Memos like, 'Tell my family I love them,' 'My one regret is never returning that baseball,' or 'Follow DSP on Twitch!'

"Sigh…" Cheren limped over some bushes in search for the elevator down. …Then, he noticed something glowing green. Curious, Cheren approached those bushes and looked over. It was a Riddler Trophy. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

**Planet Historia**

A report was sent to the Galactic Forces from Superbia, claiming that a Kremling base had been established on a certain coastline. After some investigating, the soldiers received special permission to land on the planet and destroy every trace of technology in the base. Unfortunately, the Kremlings caught wind of the attack, so Flying Krocks were sent to combat the ships, giving the Kremlings enough time to clear out the base's contents, load them onto ships, and flee.

What the soldiers didn't realize was this invasion provided the perfect cover for the Slag Pirates to make landing. They raided a near-abandoned village built on a poisoned river as the twin Rusty Petes carried a purple-haired Japanese girl onto their ship. "CEASE! BACK HERE, thou metal monsters!" bellowed an obese, long-nosed man. "What dost thou wish with O-Tama?!"

"This is official pirate business, mate!" Pete 1 stated.

"No worries, we'll have her back in a month or two!" Pete 2 assured.

The kidnapped girl in question, O-Tama, was wrapped up in a blanket and breathing heavily. As the ship was leaving the atmosphere, the Petes gave Tama some medicine. "Curse those crocodiles, poisonin' a girl with modern chemicals on an undeveloped planet. It's the worst, I tells ya!"

They were approached by Stewie Griffin, the infant scientist for the Marzipan Pirates. "Tama, do you remember me? I'm one of Augustus's crewmen."

"Augu…August'n?" Tama cracked open her eyes, forming a heartfelt smile.

"Augustus has been captured by Big Mom, and according to Maggie, he's been transformed into a mask. Do you still have the Infi-Cube he gave you?"

"August'n's magic cube? Hai!" The child quickly withdrew the cube from the blanket. "I finished all of August'n's sweets! All I have is his sword and his ocarina." She pulled a wooden ocarina from the cube.

"Yes!" Stewie beamed. "We need that! Tama, you're the only one we know that can play a Fairy Ocarina. Augustus really needs your help. I know that you're still sick, but once you're better-"

"HOI!" It took no more motivation for Tama to jump out of her covers and land on her feet. She was wearing a green robe with several patches and an orange sash. "O-Tama is ready to see the outside worlds! She will prove to August'n that she is a worthy pirate! Watch out, August'n, I'm coming to save you!" She formed a hand signal (in the shape of an "A") as her expression beamed with pride.

_Ninja of the Marzipan Pirates_

_O-TAMA_

"Belay that, ye chipper Tanuki!" Captain Slag ordered. "We'll not be makin' a move, yet. On the day of Pirate Summit, when the Four Emperors leave their posts, will be our best chance to move."

"O-Tama wants to save August'n now!" The 8-year-old began pounding on Slag's belly, her little fists doing nothing.

"Ye'll be sharin' a cell with him, impatient you are." Slag used his hook to lift her by the collar. "It'll take some hella bargainin' with Big Mom to save ya. And I'm nay about to bow down to the Emperors, mark me words! Now, off to the playpen with ye."

"Hoh!" When Slag tried to throw her, Tama slipped off the hook and got behind the bulky robot. Slag tried to turn and grab her, feeling tiny whacks from her stick, and when he succeeded in grabbing her, the Shadow Clone poofed, and three Tamas ran from him, giggling "Tehehehehehe!"

"Argh! Help me, Petes, I'm not runnin' a daycare!" Slag jogged after one of the clones, but stopped when one bounced off his head.

"Sigh, I hope you're right about this one, Augustus." Stewie said. "The cavegirl and the giant croc were annoying enough…"

**Galactic Kid Council**

The results of the voting had come in from every KND. The majority of operatives had voted in favor of becoming pirates, but a few of them had not. "Well, Kids Next Door, it seems the results are in. Within the coming week, we will officially announce ourselves as pirates. However, those who are against this plan, you are free to cut all ties with us."

"Forgive me, Supreme Leader," Lemillion began, "but the Superbian KND just wouldn't work for this plan. Unlike the rest of you, we are actually tied to our world government, so becoming pirates will completely shatter the law all heroes live by. But, to be fair," he smiled, "I believe the Brotherhood of Evil do not consider their selves pirates, yet they are allied with the Kremling Krew. And who's to say they won't raise some havoc when war starts rollin'? I think it's only fair that we heroes keep them in check."

"That being said," said Tenya Iida, Sector U.A. leader, "I have an obligation to rescue my team, even if I must work with you pirates to do so. Keep in mind that once my mission is done, I will bust you like the criminals you are!"

"The Minish KND cannot dissolve to piracy either." Lenari said. "Still, that may not stop the Earth KND from 'enslaving' us and 'forcing' us to supply them with materials."

"Hm hm hm." Nebula chuckled. "But to those who've agreed, let's discuss what this means for our sectors. The Four Emperors have several territories on other planets, similar to 'KND sectors' as it were. We can consider any town with a local sector as part of our territory. But to truly prove ourselves as pirates, we need to do what all pirates do: trash the government!"

"WOOOOOO!" Bender cheered.

"Our target will be the center of business, Coruscant Capital. We should attack them swiftly and strongly, leaving our pirate mark wherever we can and be ready to escape after we're finished. I myself will naturally dress as a pirate, but this is optional for the rest of you. I mean, those are only guidelines, right Sheila?"

"Aye-aye." Sheila nodded.

"We will commence that operation on February 2. Beyond that, whether you guys want to become pirates or not, I strongly advise you to prepare for war. This may be our most important mission since New Galaxia. It should only be fought by those who are truly willing. Make sure your operatives know that."

**Louise's Paint Passage**

Within a Moonbase closet, there was a wavy neon portal in the shape of an "M." This portal was drawn by Louise Mario's magic brush. The inside was a crossroads of numerous paths, and the walls displayed mirror-like images of the destinations. There were five people gathered in the center: Louise, her sister Maria, Sunni Chariton, Maddy, and Zach Murphy. "The truth is, I kinda expected I'd have a falling out with the pirates." Louise said. "So, I painted portals in very secret places around the kingdom, in case I wanted to sabotage them."

"And you're positive nobody knows about them?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, this is some real shaky info from someone who tried to kill Cheren." Sunni glared at her.

"If you don't trust me, then find some other way to sneak into the kingdom! You're the ones making me cooperate with you. But since Commander Uchiha is prob'ly out to get me anyway, I figured I'll rely on you lot for protection."

"No worries, guys." Maria smiled, clasping her sister's ear. "If she tries anything, I'll flatten her with my Butt Pound!"

"Just don't make too much noise, fatty!" Louise retorted. "Sound can travel through the portals. I made sure the portals were far enough out of earshot of the towns, but with your annoying voice-"

"GET YOUR PRETTY PATTIES!" Zach suddenly opened a food stand with colorful burgers. "Louise's secret paint passage's authentic Pretty Patties, made from real endangered Color Cows!"

"I knew we shouldn't have brought you!" Maddy shouted.

"Ooo, did someone say Pretty Patties?!" Kokichi Oma poked through a portal with beaming eyes.

"Fuck, it's Kokichi!" Louise panicked.

The Ultimate Liar looked over the patties. "Well, that's boring. It's only the colors of the rainbow. I was hoping a stall inside a Paint Passage would have more original colors."

"O-Original colors?!" Zach gasped.

"You know, colors that go beyond the typical RGB or CMYK. Oh well, I guess we can't expect paint people to be creative." He turned and shrugged.

"UNCREATIVE?!" Zach bolted through one of the portals, coming out in an Inkopolis sewer. "I'LL SHOW YOU THE BEST DANG COLOR YA EVER SEEN!" He burst out of the sewer, scaring the local Inklings as he charged through town. _"I'mma make losers out of ALL you lame colors!"_ He ran off the edge of the island and across the sea.

Kokichi took a bite of a green patty. "Wow, this is pretty good."

"Don't move, Kokichi!" Louise cocked her gun at him, and Sunni gripped him with psychic.

"Is this guy dangerous?" Maddy asked, balling her fist.

"How did you find that portal?!"

"Geez, I was just walking around and happened to stumble across it. Take it easy, I'm not trying to ruin your mission or whatever this is. I am strictly against tattletales!"

"This guy is a total liar, we can't believe him!"

Maddy studied Kokichi for a moment. "…You know… I feel like I've seen this guy before."

"You must be talking about my wanted posters. I'm an extremely dangerous criminal with 8,000 crewmen."

"He means '10'." Louise clarified.

Yet, Maddy couldn't shake her suspicion. She thoroughly looked over Kokichi, trying to find some trace of familiarity. The boy only smiled, before showing Maddy his tongue: "Aaaaaahh!"

Maddy was apparently repulsed, for the Pretty Patty had turned his tongue green! But what was most unusual were the three clear spots on the green: two were shaped like rectangular, diagonal slits, and the other resembled a nose with wiggly hairs sticking out. "How…How could you possibly have that?!"

"Oh, so you're a fan as well!" He grinned.

"I'm not a fan!" Maddy flushed. "Zach just made me …!" She clamped her mouth shut. The other three could only stare in confusion. "…You can let him go."

"What?!" Louise yelped.

"This guy doesn't look like the type to rat us out."

"Nope! It's more exciting when intruders get caught on their own."

Sunni hesitantly loosened her grip. They kept a sharp watch on him as he exited through the portal he came from. But just before entering, he faced them, his skin turning black, hair white, and a finger to his mouth in a 'hush' fashion. "Too bad I can't say the same for your old buddies." Then he left.

"Great, now our whole plan is busted." Louise huffed. "Why would you let him go?"

"That mark on his tongue was a Bobo Mark. Members of Zach's Bo-bobo Fan Club get them, but you have to color your tongue in order to see them. Zach thought a reverse tattoo would be hilarious. He made me come to one of their meetings and get one; Mako was there, Jar Jar, and a few operatives I don't know very well…"

"And was one of those operatives Kokichi?" Sunni asked.

Maddy rubbed her forehead, trying to remember that meeting. "I don't remember Kokichi being there… but, my head gets real foggy trying to remember…"

"Well, let's just get on with the mission. We may end up needing a quick getaway at this rate." With that, Maddy and Sunni left the dimension. Louise glanced at Maria, who only shrugged.

The girls came out inside a tight cavern. Confusedly, they searched for an exit, until Maddy brought attention to a small mouse hole. "There's light coming out. I think this is the only way; Louise must have shrunk herself to fit in here."

"That was the original plan. Hold still, Maddy." Sunni focused her psychic and teleported her friend, reforming her at a 3-inch size. Sunni then minimized herself, so they both could exit the mouse hole.

Sunni flew them up a rocky cliffside. The wind was rather heavy as they noticed this island was thousands of feet above the ocean. Sunni gasped and landed them on a small foothold against the cliff: a gigantic bird the size of a horse swooped by, carrying a black-haired woman with wings on her legs. "That looked like a Loftwing." Maddy recognized the Skypian bird. "Was that person a Nimbi?"

They hadn't needed to fly much further before they could set foot in town: the temple-like buildings were built within the walls of the trench, and the populace consisted of these winged women. "Wait, this was in Louise's info! This town is Artemyra, an Avalaran town run by female warriors. They're sort of a sub-race to Nimbi."

"One of those 'Amazonia' type deals?" Sunni asked. "It makes sense why this island was taken. …Maddy, look! It's Kirie!"

"Huh?!" Out of surprise, Maddy looked frantic for a second before focusing in Sunni's direction.

Not far away in this plaza, Kirie Beatles was with two red-headed Artemyrans in pink dresses. The older one, Ever, had a ponytail, while little her sister, Xiao had short hair. They watched as Kirie climbed onto a Loftwing and took off. "Not bad, Kirie!" Ever cheered. "The Loftwing's starting to like you!"

"I wanna ride one too, Sis!" Xiao yelled, grinning brightly.

"You can't even stay on the baby ones, Xiao."

"I can, too!"

"I wouldn't mind riding one myself." Sunni said. "This size won't hold if I have to keep carrying us everywhere."

"Good idea. Let's get closer, I can knock those two out with my Haki. Afterwards, we can get Kirie's help."

The miniaturized duo crossed the road until they were a foot away from the Artemyrans. "Oh?" At that time, Xiao had decided to glance at the ground, her curious eyes falling on the two. Upon realizing they were tiny humans—"EEEEEK! RAT PEOPLE!" And she fainted.

"Xiao!" Ever bent over her sister in worry. "What happened? Rat people?"

"Well, this will save me some chi." Maddy said, unleashing her Conqueror's Haki and causing Ever to topple down as well.

Kirie landed her Loftwing after seeing the two faint. "Oi, Kirie!" The mute girl heard a tiny cry and spotted Sunni and Maddy on Ever's back. "You mind giving us a lift?"

The two were comfily situated in the neck of Kirie's sweater, riding her Loftwing sky-high for a marvelous view of the islands. Since she couldn't speak, nor could she very well use sign language while flying, Kirie thought the best idea would be to take them to Chris, the only operative not currently preoccupied with anything. The eldest Uno was relaxing on a roof on Orchid Island, opening his eyes when a giant bird came down. "Whoa! Heh, got yourself a new pet, Kir…ie?" She was quick to show him the duo in her collar. "M-Maddy?! Sunni?! The hell did you come from?!"

"Nice to see you too, Chris." Maddy remarked.

Sunni thought it safe to restore their sizes, needing to recover energy. They began to fill each other in on what was happening. Right now, Artie was training with the Inklings and utilizing various ink weapons. Haylee was helping the pirates build ships, Haruka was treating citizens whom were injured in the games, and Aurora was training with Meta Knight, still trying to summon the Galaxia Sword. "'kay, but what about Harry?" Sunni asked.

"Oh, he's on right now." He directed to the large TV in the town square.

On the screen were famous Inkling rappers, Off the Hook, and between them was Harry Gilligan. He was dressed in Inkling clothes and his dreads were soaked to look like inky tentacles. He was rapping in unison with the girls, speaking their language as best he could. "Grooooss…" Sunni moaned. She hated rapping before, but Squid Rap was worse for the wear.

"But why the hell is Sheila makin' US out to be the traitors?" Chris asked. "The only reason we haven't reported back is because these assholes wouldn't let us. Some Free Kingdom…"

"Well, we'll get you all out of here. Tonight, Sunni can teleport us all to the secret exit."

"Hold on, Maddy, we can't just ditch these guys either. The only reason we hooked up with these clowns was to help the KND. As long as we're here, the Sky Gods won't attack the KND, and you have to explain that to Nebula to clear up this whole 'traitor' business. We can't afford to make any more enemies."

"To be honest, Chris, we're kind of already against them. They're holding Evan and Tani's people hostage, so we're obligated to help them, like we always do."

"Grrr, then what the hell was the point of this?! We were supposed to AVOID getting in a fight with this crew, but you wanna fight them, anyway?! Aren't you sick of fighting?!"

"Of course I am, Chris! Ever since the Thirteen Darknesses, I was hoping things would be easier, that everything would be like Field Day, but it isn't. We have a duty to protect the worlds, and we've taken pride in how far we've come. The Four Emperors are trying to trample on that pride, and I for one won't let them. It's basic _Lion King_, Chris! !"

"All I want to do is rescue everyone that was captured! Why can't we just let the Four Emperors kill each other?! If we were gonna fight them anyway, why can't we just let them cut down their numbers while we rescue our friends?"

"Because, if people think that we can be beaten that easy, that we have to rely on our own enemies to do the work for us, then we'll never know a day of peace. Our enemies would always exploit us. It's not about just defeating them, it's about proving that WE'RE the top dogs of this universe! That's why WE'RE gonna save our friends, AND crush the Four Emperors! And you're welcome to join us."

"No thanks. If I can avoid having more enemies against me, I'll at least pretend to like these guys until this is all over."

"It's too late for that, Chris! You already made enemies with Sheila, and as far as she's concerned, you betrayed the KND! Which means we'll have to fight you, too!"

"Big deal!" Chris snickered. "I ain't nearly afraid of you!"

"Yeah, well the second this war begins, you better hope you don't meet me on the battlefield! Until then, I think our business here is done." Maddy stood to full height in a proud fashion. "Well, Sunni?"

"I dunno if I feel the same way," Sunni stood up, "but Harry just looks WAY too dorky up there, and I feel like beating him up for it. What about you, Kirie? You can still come with us."

_Um, I…I think I'll stick with my team for now, hehe. I don't wanna be involved in a lover's quarrel._ She grinned awkwardly.

_REEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO!_ A blaring alarm was heard across the kingdom.

_"We interrupt today's activities with breaking news!"_ The Squid Sisters appeared on TV. _"The Free Kingdom is about to acquire its 22nd island! Captain Skaios and his officers have returned with another amazing catch!"_

_"Of course, everyone knows Inkopolis is only the most amazing."_ Marie said. _"Which island did they capture this time?"_

_"I'm getting a call from Jataro now. It appears to be…!"_ The sisters were shocked:

_"THE MUSHROOM CAPITAL OF TOAD TOWN?!"_

Skaios and a small fleet of ships were pulling an island of frightened Toads and other Mushroomians. It was most defined by a white castle with red roofs. "No freakin' way." Chris said. "If that's Mushroom Castle, then…"

The news copter zoomed in on the _Red Cloud_, a black ship with red cloud designs belonging to Commander Uchiha. The ninja in question was carrying a woman over his shoulder; she had golden hair and a pink dress. _"Marie, the most unbelievable thing has happened! An incredible event that absolutely no one could've predicted. The Mushroom Kingdom's Queen Toadstool Peach WAS KIDNAPPED!"_

_"Mario Bros. 1, Mario Bros. 3, Mario 64…"_ Marie went on to list other games.

_"BY SOMEONE OTHER THAN BOWSER!"_

_"Paper Mario 2, Super Paper Mario, Mario RPG…"_

Sasuke jumped to the _Santa Hylia_ and carried Queen Peach down to the King's Brig. She was thrown into a cell next to one belonging to Cheadle Yorkshire, who had already been imprisoned beforehand. "Grrr… I swear if you harm a hair on her head…" Cheadle growled.

"Relax. Important rulers such as yourselves won't be harmed." Sasuke smiled. "I just need to get you on the right mindset." His Sharingan flashed, trapping Cheadle and Peach in a Genjutsu as they struggled to escape. "After all… Mickey-sama doesn't need any more competition."

_"Say Callie, didn't Former Princess Louise make a rule saying they couldn't capture Queen Peach?"_

_"That's what I thought, too, but since Louise apparently turned traitor, Commander Uchiha says that rule is nullified. Either way, I'm sure a certain Koopa King is gonna be really pissed off."_

"Aye, she ain't wrong there." Skaios said. "It's time we be leavin' this planet. Make ready to sail to Planet Aquaria."

"Aye-aye, Captain." Vaati replied. "Make sure everyone is on their islands, we're heading for hyperspace!"

"Sunni, let's head home." Maddy said.

"But what about Zach?"

"I don't know where that idiot is, but we have to report back. See you on the field, Chris." With that, Sunni teleported herself and Maddy.

**Paint Passage**

"THEY CAPTURED QUEEN PEACH?!" Maria exclaimed, face riddled with fear. "B-But, we dropped Dogmom off at her castle. W-What if she was captured, too?! We have to save them!"

"Pipe down, you idiot!" Louise snapped. "Honestly, we should've expected this would happen, the pirates probably traced us there after we escaped."

"Then it's all YOUR fault, Louise!"

"MY FAULT?!"

"Yeah! So, you better help me save them!"

"YOU'RE the one who dragged me into this, why the hell should I-"

Maddy punched both girls and knocked them out. "I think you two need a Time Out." She stated, dragging them by the arms. "I know I sure do." The four entered the portal that returned to Moonbase. "Let's get some water to wash off that portal, in case the enemy discovers them."

"But then Zach won't be able to come back." Sunni replied.

"Knowing him, he'll find his own way back. Probably follow the smell of nosehair or something." _Still… do he and that Kokichi guy really know each other? I need to see if I can look him up._

**Hideout Helm**

_"KROCTUS! ! I AM REALLY PISSED OFF!"_ Bowser's thundering voice from the monitor caused the base to vibrate, like loud music playing at the highest volume. _"Those Sky Gods kidnapped my Peach. This is OFFICIALLY personal!"_

"Calm down, Bowser! I'll rescue your princess, but crushing the enemy pirates comes first. If my theory is correct, that timebender child is the only means of killing Skaios."

_"I don't care! You had better have Peach in your captivity as soon as possible! Or I'll tear up the Sky Gods myself."_

"Yes, Bowser, I understand, but you must wait until a Pirate King is crowned before you can act. Besides, all those monarchs in Skaios' brig will be all ours in due time. Surely… you can become the Supreme King."

**Pit of 100 Trials**

_Cheren's Log, Floor 53. I'm thankful for the Break Rooms that contain fresh water for me to bathe or drink. The fruit naturally growing in the forest rooms have helped me persevere. But I've barely slept, and I continue to fight and descend purely by force._

Cheren stabbed the head of a Stalfos, watching as the light faded from its sockets and its bones crumbled. Five Stalmasters, 10 Stalhounds, and a Stalnox pursued him in a graveyard room.

_I wonder if some of these skeletons are the remains of other poor souls who attempted the pit. What were they trying to prove? It was sad that their stories met such pitiful ends. If I died here, no one would ever know unless they came down to check on me. I would rather die up there where everyone would know and remember me, like my dad or Mr. York. Ah… still can't believe Mr. York died. He was no bender, but he was one of the strongest adults. He stubbornly kept fighting for the KND… but even he kicked the bucket._

Cheren climbed the back of the Stalnox and forced his Haki dagger into the giant's eye. The dagger lost the last of its strength and broke, the Stalnox barely holding consciousness.

_After four years of running this business, I'm tired of trying to be a hero. Pretending to be a noble person. I tried to help Miyuki with her depression only to prove I was a nice person, but I had no idea what to tell her. I tried to live by a 'No Killing' rule like a good hero should, but I killed a couple enemies out of rage. Sure, I did some good things and my operatives admired me, but it doesn't change the bad things. I kept the Apocalypse a secret 'til there was only a month left, stressing everybody out, and I walked into Lord English's trap and endangered my friends. And I'm still trying to lead them… even though they probably want someone else. Someone smarter and more noble. I'm tired…_

With the skeletons defeated, Cheren lied down on the soil of one of the graves. His head aching from stress, he began to see hallucinations. _Aurora… Chris… Anthony… Melody… Maria… You all wouldn't get captured, right?_ He smiled in humor at the thought. _You're way too strong… you can beat those Emperors easy. Not me… I would get wrecked in one hit. Nah, you don't need me… you guys can do this all on your own._

* * *

**Here, have an Atbash cryptogram!**

**G-S-V / H-R-C-G-S / I-R-X-S / P-R-W**


	4. The Nextgen Pirates

**Guess what, everyone? This is the final chapter before _Pirate Wars_. I hope everyone is ready to see the Nextgen KND in action again!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: The Nextgen Pirates_**

**February 2 – Coruscant; Intergalactic News**

The central news station was designed like a tremendous studio camera, continuously rotating. President Big Bird's office was located in the "lens," allowing him to study all surrounding areas for hundreds of miles. It cost billions of credits to build this place, but it was worth it. After all, Big Bird had quite a BIG VIEW.

His door burst open as Cookie Monster ran in, flailing his arms. "YAIIEEEEE! Big Bird, Big Bird-nomnom! We got a call from Kermit at Galactic Council-nom!"

"Oh, what kind of trouble did that toad get into this time?!" Big Bird asked hotly.

"P-P-Pirate ships! Pirates everywhere! Pirates that look like KND operatives!"

"KND… pirates?" The president cocked a brow. This sounded like something big.

…

The gates to Galactic Council were trampled open by a stampede of young Amazons! Glomourian swordsman were cutting down the chandeliers, potted plants, and bathroom stalls, causing the exposed politicians to go red in the face. Kateenians were shrinking the fleeing politicians whilst the Nimbi swept them into cages with airbending. The Solarans were overcooking all the cafeteria food, and the Glacians sucked the ice out of the freezers!

Calmly marching through this chaos was Nebula D. Winkiebottom. On her sides, Sheila and Maddy defended her from attacking guards, knocking them out in single punches. Vweeb was also sniping guards on Nebula's captain's hat. "Haha! I didn't think my adolescence would be this fun!"

"I really hope they won't be too mad about this." Maddy said. At the same time, Bender was running back-and-forth between rooms, giggling and adding more and more loot to his luggage.

"'ey, if you don't want 'em to get mad, don't be a pirate!" Sheila stated. "That's Rule #1!"

"Eventually, they're gonna call the Galactic Army or whoever, right? Don't we want the news to see us before we escape?"

"Galactic News is probably already watching us." Nebula assured. "I heard they have spies here 24/7. They always make sure to have first dibs on everything."

Indeed, Kermit the Frog was hidden within the shadow of a broken table, peeping out once the group had walked past. He got his phone and said, "Cookie Monster, get the president! This is Big News!"

…

Big Bird was watching a live recording from Kermit's phone. "This is more than Big News, Cookie Monster. This is…This is exactly what King Mickey was hoping for! Let's get down there immediately! I will not Big Lose this chance! I don't know what the KND are planning, but if they're gonna play pirate, then pirates they will be!"

**Mobius Sea**

"Nya ha ha! I can't believe all those slowpoke pirates still use boats. This is pirating of the future, baby!" Chimney boasted as she steered the train-ship across the waves.

The _Rocketship_ was the proud vessel of the Big Grin Pirates. The ship was modeled like the front of a train with paddle wheels, and was pulling three carts. "Chimney! Three Kremling ships to the port side!" yelled Aisa on the crow's nest.

"Load the Mochapult!"

"Aye-aye, Captain!" On one cart, Mocha lifted giant boulders and spun around before hurdling them at the ships. Chunks of the ships were shattered, leaving them to sink.

Apis was growing a garden on another cart, collecting oranges with a smile. "Lunch is almost ready!"

"Thank goodness we don't have to suffer your awful cooking." April said, painting a canvas.

"Hey, my cooking wasn't that bad!"

"Poor Gonbe sure didn't enjoy it." Aeincha said awkwardly.

"Yeah, it felt like eating scrapped tires at a Miami barbeque." Roger—I mean, Gonbe said. "I mean, 'NYAAAAAA'!"

**Hyrule Sky Sea**

Wendy Marvell, the captain of the Sky Dragon Pirates, stood upon the keel of the _Rogue Delivery_. The ship used large wing-like oars to row across the White Sea, kept in motion by Kiki's pedaling, whilst also steering the ship with her broom. "Captain Wendy-chan! Be careful not to fall, you're not very stable!"

"No worries, Kiki!" Wendy smirked in confidence. "I cast a spell to glue me feet to the keel, Ay did!"

"Man, what a dork!" Phil remarked, perched on the crow's nest with a sniper rifle.

"I knew the pirate accent wouldn't work for me…"

"'EY, there be Kargarok Riders abound!" Oliver got in the act. "AVAST!" The Bokoblin shot fire arrows from their avian steeds, to which Ollie countered with spells and Phil with lasers. Sheikah Tech cannons were trying to snipe the ship from the surface, Kiki expertly steering and evading.

Phil gasped when he spotted a swarm of Guardian Skywatchers, pursuing their ship with propellers. "Hey, I don't like the look of those ships! We need to boost and lose them!"

"I'm on it!" Wendy began blowing wind to the sails. "Romeo, more power to the engines!"

"Aye-aye!" Beneath the deck, Romeo blasted fire into twin pipes that led out the back. The engines combined with the wind allowed the _Delivery_ to widen the distance between itself and the Guardians.

"Huff, huff, huff…" Kiki pedaled as fast as she could; since she usually flew everywhere, she rarely used her legs, and that lack of exercise was beginning to bite her. "Wendy, can you please take a turn piloting?"

"Hah, and you're worried about me gettin' fat!" Phil joked.

"I'll flip this ship over and throw you off!"

"Kiki, drink this Stamina Potion." Oliver poured a green potion down her throat. "I know it's tough, but we can't afford to slow down. Or else Lord Mandy will catch us."

"EEEEK!" A panicky Kiki began to pedal faster with a newfound rush of adrenaline.

**Sweetopia**

The _Phantom Suite_ was a luxurious submarine fitting for the Luxury Pirates. It was cloaked to avoid disturbing the Zora, Cheep Cheeps, and other native merpeople, and also emitted waves that would hide from radar detection. With this, they could swim below the Sweet-Sweet Sea with ease.

Prince Raleigh grabbed a lemon soda from the refrigerator before joining Carol and Weiss on a posh red couch, a chandelier shining above the table. "Ciel, if you were going to get like this, why didn't you go scouting with Sebastian on the surface?"

The earl in question was glued to the floor in illness. "Please… I don't trust you lot to not get discovered. Even if I have to be 40 fathoms under this toxic juicy water."

Carol's laptop was open on the table, displaying a radar that detected enemy vessels. She released a sigh. "Do you guys remember my first mission for the KND?"

"Huh?" Pacifica asked from the helm. "Oh, yeah, you and Sector V fought the original Big Mom Pirates. You think they'll recognize you?"

"It's just, back then, I had this really dumb technique called Cash Combat. It was before I discovered my computer talent, so it was my only way of fighting. I was totally useless." She smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, we remember the story." Raleigh chuckled.

"If the Big Moms do remember me, they must think I'm a joke. So, in a way, I kind of think of this mission as my second chance. A chance to show them I'm just as big a threat as Sector V." With passion in her voice, she stood and faced the ceiling, "That's why I ABSOLUTELY WON'T LOSE TO THEM!"

"Your pep talk isn't doing my head any favors." Ciel moaned. "Keep it to yourself… oag."

**February 14 – KND Moonbase**

"This is a message to all KND sectors." King Evan spoke from the Global Tactical Station. "Based on our collected intel, the Four Emperors will be going to battle approximately two days from now. When that time comes, the war will officially begin. All operatives who have agreed to fight in this war, you must prepare yourselves. To those who wished to stay home, I wish you all the safety, but don't let your guards down. Kids Next Door Forevermore!"

_"Kids Next Door Forevermore!"_ the monitors chorused.

"Hehe, you got 'em really hooked on that new slogan!" Tani beamed.

"Yeah. I hope Cheren likes it; I actually can't wait to meet him."

"He couldn't be any worse than Sheila. Still, priorities come first, Evan."

"Aye. We need to rescue our people from the Sky God Pirates. Make sure you rest up, Tani; it's gonna be a long war."

The gymnasium was in an uproar as Sheila and Maddy exchanged fearsome blows. In her Midas Fury, Sheila zipped all around to confuse Maddy, but the latter's keen Haki enabled her to block the next punch. Maddy blocked the next, and the next, but a sneaky Light Sphere managed to hit Maddy's right eye! "Heff, heff!" Sheila caught her breath. "Oi, it feels great to be gettin' back in shape like this!"

"You said it!" Maddy gasped, stretching her arms. "I'm almost there… if I can use just a tiny bit of Golden Haki, I'll be happy. Sheila, keep hitting me! !"

Mason cowered in the farthest corner, strongly feeling the wind from their impacts. He truly felt like an insect compared to these superhuman girls. "I'll crush you traitorous blokes! I'll beat you into bloody pulps!" Sheila vowed.

"You hear me, Chris?!" Maddy followed. "You'll be sorry when I meet you on the battlefield!"

Now that Maddy was siding with Sheila on this whole "traitor" business, they had found a new reason to spar with each other and new passion to carry their power. Like everyone else, this past month has filled them both with frustration, and this was the best way of letting it out.

"Ugh… orright, it's break time." Sheila fell on her back. "Me muscles hurt."

"Mine, too." Maddy cracked her neck. "Time for a quick snack… and maybe a nap." She left the gym.

Mason approached Sheila and sat beside his fallen friend. "By the time of the actual war, you won't wanna fight, anymore."

"Yeh, and I won't wanna adventure, either. Get real, Mason."

"Still, you aren't really planning to fight the others, are you? I know you're upset, but-"

"Yeah yeah, focus on the real enemy, they're not really traitors, blah blah blah. They're me crew, Mason. Of course I know they wouldn't betray us. They're just so stressed from all that's been happening that they forgot to believe in their selves. That's why it's up to their cap'n to set 'em straight again. We're gonna bury those Four Emperors and show 'em they're wrong! Then I'm gonna punish 'em after the fact."

"I think they still believe in their selves. Like Maddy said, they're doing their own training with the Sky Gods. Before you know it, they're totally gonna turn all their new skills against them. They'll probably turn it into a celebration in honor of their beloved captain!"

"And I won't settle for anything less! I want 100 pounds of gold and big shiny balloons!" She got up on her feet and raised her fists. "Sunny-Fist Sheila will stand at the TOP of this Pirate World! !"

"Technically, Nebula's gonna do that."

"Oh, yeah." And she fell down in mild upset.

**Free Kingdom**

Aurora had her eyes closed as she focused chi to her half-closed hands. Thanks to her sparring with Meta Knight, she had finally been able to tap into it. A small light formed in her hands, then a brief flash of lightning—the Galaxia Sword had appeared!—but it was gone in an instant. "You've done it!" Meta Knight exclaimed.

"I-I did! Th-The sword, Dad's sword!" Aurora beamed.

"We must keep trying! Soon, you will hold the sword indefinitely and be able to wield it in battle. I finally have a chance to battle Galaxia!"

Elsewhere, Masaru was blasting an endless stream of sapphire flames at Chris, who was slurping all the flames down his lungs like a straw. Masaru was studying the yellow flame on the Uno's head… and as soon as it morphed into an emerald hue, Masaru stopped, and Chris knelt in exhaustion. "HALRIGHT! Your head turned green!"

Both curious and ecstatic, Chris lit his hand aflame: it was emerald. "Finally… I'm at the Emerald level. And unlike Panini, I actually earned it! Heh… I bet Dad is mocking Mrs. Drilovsky in Heaven right now."

The _Innocent Smile_ calmly sailed over the islands as Kokichi admired the view. Harry Gilligan was on TV with Off the Hook again, Vanellope was racing around the kingdom, and Kirie came soaring by on a Loftwing. He sighed in a nostalgic fashion. "Hah… I wonder if I'll be seeing _those five_ when this war gets started. Nee hee hee, they'll prob'ly be super pissed at me."

"Kokichi, Monaca wants to speak with you." said a short Dice Pirate with black pigtails, red eyes, and a non-caring expression.

_A Mushroomian human, Mage of the Dice Pirates_

_ASHLEY_

"'Guess that little sadist wants to talk about despair again. Well, better satisfy her urges before she blows up the kingdom." He approached the helm. "You're still keeping an eye on Louise's 'secret' portals, right Ashley?"

"Yes, and no other pirates have discovered them. Still, you really think the KND can survive? Rumors say their leader's been missing all month, that's why they're falling apart. You don't suppose he's dead, do you?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. And knowing Cheren, he'll probably come back again. And you know why?"

"Because he's an idiot?"

"Because he's too damn stubborn! But he's also the most trustworthy person I've ever come across. And that's really saying somethin'!"

"You're just lying again, like always." Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You sure, Ashley? I'm starting to think even my lies are lies!"

**February 16 – Pit of 100 Trials; Floor 100**

Cheren was out of breath and barely holding on to what shred of consciousness he had left. He couldn't believe he made it all the way to the bottom… and even survived that last battle. He forced his body to carry him through the newly opened door.

A long corridor guided him to a pedestal, where stood a four-pronged weapon. Was this his reward for coming down here? It was built with Sheikah Tech, but didn't look very impressive. The tips had hollow holes and it was light to hold. It felt like it couldn't do much damage at all. There was a plaque below it, but Cheren couldn't read the Ancient Hylian. If he could, it would say this:

_O Brave Hero whom hath descended the unforgiving labyrinth, the Infinity Trident is thine to claim. To awaken its devastating power, place the gems of the Four Sacred Swords into its prongs._

He stored it in his pocket for safekeeping; maybe it could sell for a high price. Well, now to find a way out of here. Let's see, there had to be an elevator, pipe, or something… oh, there was something:

A ladder. A ladder that stretched farther than he could see. It rose aaaaaaaaaaall the way to the top of the pit. And it was the only way. (Play "Un Sogno" from _JoJo: Golden Wind_.)

Cheren put his hands and feet on the first bars and started climbing. He climbed slowly, having spent all his strength getting down here to begin with. He climbed carefully, not wanting to slip and have to start all over again. As he climbed, he began to ponder the point. It was so high… Way too high… No way he could make it. He groaned, knowing he could never make it. He would slip on a wet bar and have to do it all again. Or he would pass out. There were no rest stops on this ladder, nothing to regain his strength. It was a hollow, dim, and hopeless shaft.

_They don't need me, anymore. If I had to suffer this much just to catch up with them, why would they? They could've beaten this pit easy. Was all this just a waste of time?_

He was at Floor 90…89…88… A single gold butterfly fluttered by, glinting in his eyes.

_The Four Emperors captured them? What a joke. My operatives rebuilt the universe. There's no one more powerful than them._

Floor 80…79…78…77… Not that Cheren was even counting. This shaft could be infinite for all he knew. There was nothing in here, but him, this ladder, and two more gold butterflies.

_What… Did they forget what they did? Did they forget they're the heroes? How would they slow down so easily? I know they have their flaws and personal issues, but there's no way those would slow them down, right?_

This question haunted him for the next couple of floors. 70…69…68…

_I mean, I worked hard to lead them through all that. Sure, I made a ton of mistakes and I hate myself for them, but we still made it. Surely they can carry the rest on their own, without me. Why would they forget how good they are?_

Six gold butterflies fluttered around him, and more were appearing. They were kind of getting annoying. Cheren hoped he wouldn't sneeze on one and fall. 60…59…58…

_Because, my operatives are the best. And even though I made all those mistakes, it was fun watching my operatives grow. I had fun leading them…_

Floor 50…49…48… Cheren was so used to climbing that his limbs were moving on instinct. He subconsciously climbed a little bit faster.

_How could they let the Four Emperors beat them? Have they forgotten how good they are? Do they need me to remind them?_

He was rather aggravated by this. The anger coursed through his veins and compelled him to climb a bit faster. 40…39…38…

_I can't believe they would let it end here! I won't believe it! They're still growing, they're still strong. I know that for a fact!_

30…29…28… The butterflies were agitated by his aura, more were buzzing around him. It was almost hard to see, but Cheren knew to just keep climbing.

_I don't care if they don't need me, anymore. I still wanna be there for 'em. I still wanna lead them. I WILL lead them!_

20…19…18… There were too many butterflies to count.

_How dare the Four Emperors trample their pride! How dare they let their pride get trampled! How dare they forget what I taught them!_

10…9…8…

_I WILL rescue my operatives! I WILL crush the Four Emperors, and SHOW THEM ALL WHO'S IN CHARGE!_

3…2…1…

_It's OVER, Four Emperors! We're taking our worlds BACK!_ (End song.)

Panini was sat on a stump outside the forest. Hearing footsteps behind her, she gasped at the sight of him: "Cheren!"

"Hey, Panini." He greeted casually, completely ignoring his wounds and bruises. "Hope I didn't keep you."

"Not at all. Got a good workout with all these demons traipsin' up. You look worse for wear."

"Ah, that pit was nothing."

"You didn't get depressed and doubt yourself again, didja?"

"Pfft, no way, I'm way past that. …So, what's that at the castle?"

One could barely recognize the castle from this distance, anymore. It was swallowed by the flames of war, the sky blotted by smog and pirate ships alike. "Um, Ay think the Four Emperors started fighting. They kinda showed up last night, it's been going nonstop."

"Dang. 'Guess we better find a way off here, huh?"

"I agree." And so, the pair began to cross the field.

_On this date, February 16, 2036, the Second Pirate War began. Already, the first fatality falls to the Nextgen Pirates' side._

Biscuit Krueger hung from the nose of the Deku Tree by her skirt. Her hair was forcefully yanked off. Her face was swollen in several areas. Her teeth were punched out. Her dress was tied to partially choke her neck. Blood leaked from various places. Her toenails were pulled upward. …The Deku Tree blushed from her awkward position.

_Biscuit Krueger, legendary Drill Sergeant for the Hyrule KND, and a noble of Hytopia. Her place of defeat was in Korok Forest. She was unable to participate for the remainder of the war._

**Avalar; Disney Castle**

"Theater's all clean." King Mickey said to himself. "Have my snacks. Television quality is good." He sat himself on a luxury seat and reclined it. "Now to sit back, relax, and watch these problems take care of themselves." He switched on the TV and viewed the live recording at Hyrule with a smile.

"NYAAAAAA!" Queen Sherry Linlin brought her Soul Quartz down on King K. Rool, the croc blocking with his golden arm. "GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE!" Kroctus punched the sword away and leapt to uppercut Sherry's face, the Titan falling with a quake. Mandy pelted Kroctus with Fear Spheres, but then Skaios blew the reptile into her—Kroctus reactively grabbed Mandy and threw her into Skaios. Sherry leapt to squash both of them, then Kroctus leapt and caught her in a choke hold, performing a suplex with the Titan. Mandy's fear particles reformed and she unleashed a Fear Scream at Skaios, who was then squeezed in Kroctus' hand. The young god choked, but Sherry whacked Kroctus away with her sword, freeing Skaios as he blew Kroctus away. The god was stabbed from behind by Mandy, but he quickly blew and scattered her particles, and he dodged Sherry's foot in time before flying up and impaling Mandy's sword in her eye.

The GKND had entered the planet's atmosphere, horrified by the bloodshed. "Eh… are you sure you wanna do this, Nebula?" Vweeb asked. "There's no harm in letting them kill each other."

"There is if Hyrule has to suffer because of it. I'm ending this fight now. This is the debut of the Nextgen Pirates!"

…

At the same time, on a certain island… Davy Jones' carriage had arrived. "Ha ha ha ha ha… finally. It's time-ah!" His tentacles wriggled with excitement. "THE PIRATE WARS! Let the games BEGIN-AH!"

* * *

**It's time, everybody! The next story in the saga is _Pirate Wars_! And what a time for it to happen; I recently finished my Degree Project and decided to vent my rage onto poor Bisky! We'll begin the story with one last prologue, then it's straight to the action! Many thanks to all in attendance, let the war begin!**


End file.
